


Standing in the Rain

by CapnShellhead



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, post-Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Rick's got this idea that he needs to pay Lawton back for saving his life. He just goes about it the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything for DC characters. I took some liberty with Zoe and Rick's backgrounds. I came out of the theater shipping this harder than anything else.

Rick waited. 

The Squad was five missions in and he was still waiting but every time he looked to the left of him, Deadshot was still there. Still keeping pace with him, gun up ready to fire. Watching his back where, weeks ago, Rick thought he’d be more likely to take a shot at it. Unlike Waller, he cared about what he’d done with Zoe’s letters. That was probably why he’d kept them instead of tossing them out. He told himself it was carelessness but deep down, he knew it was because he didn’t want the hacks messing with them. It wasn’t Zoe’s fault her dad was a bastard. 

That was before he really knew Deadshot. Before he’d realized half the shit that came out of his mouth was bullshit. Rick had fucked him over and Floyd was still here watching his back, protecting him, backing up his commands. Sometimes, in the dark of his own place, he thought Floyd might be a better man than him. 

Anyway, they’re following up on a tip for what they thought might’ve been an alien combatant when Rick gets pinned down. He takes one in the side, two in the leg and he’s out of bullets and nearly out of blood. He’s about to make peace with his maker when Deadshot’s worried face comes into focus. His brown eyes are wide, brow creased in concentration, Croc’s growls in the back as he takes down the gunmen. Slice of Katana’s blade and his vision’s obscured by black dots when fabric ties around his leg, a shirt pressed into his side. He’d almost rather bleed out and he opens his mouth to say so but lets out a hoarse yell instead.

“Calm down, Flag.” Hands came up underneath his shoulders and his knees. No way, there was no fucking way he was getting bridal carried back to the chopper. Boomerang would never let him live it down. 

Flag wanted to protest, wanted to say he lasted until they made it to the chopper but he passed out looking up at Floyd’s worried face.

“No mask.”

“Nobody’s dying today, man.”

|SSQ|  
Thing was, for all Floyd claimed to avoid attachments, he was always in Rick’s space, now. After he passed out full damsel in his arms, they’d never talked about it. About how he swears he woke up to Floyd looking stricken as he wiped blood of his face. Maybe he still believed Waller gave a damn about whether Rick made it back at all or maybe he just wasn’t used to all the blood. Either way, he seemed terrified that Flag would bleed out on the helicopter floor. 

Once they’d met up with the doctor on Waller’s payroll and he taken Flag off of deathwatch, Floyd had nodded at him and disappeared from sight. Rick didn’t see him again until days later, having spent the weekend on edge with a nervous feeling. Floyd had cared; he’d been worried that Rick would die. How sick was it that part of him felt good to know that? 

After that, Floyd was closer somehow. He still didn’t do hugs or pats on the shoulder but he touched Flag more. Or pushed him rather. Hands on his lower back, on his thigh when they left the copter, on the back of his head when he thought he was being stupid. He pushed him to be a better leader, challenged him. He called him out on withholding from the team, for outright lying, for not using Killer Croc or Katana’s skills better. It was like he’d appointed himself Rick’s second in command and fuck him if he didn’t like it. 

Problem was: he did like it. He finally had someone by his side that he trusted and he couldn’t for the life of him understand how he’d earned it. 

|SSQ|

“Dad! I got an A on my English paper! Mr. Edwards said I did the best in the class!” Zoe bright, cheery voice never failed to make Floyd feel better about being locked up in this shithole. Sure, he sometimes dreamed he’d killed the Bat but would she still be the kind of kid that got excited by the littlest things like butterflies and good grades? Probably not so, even in his darkest fantasies he knew that he’d done the right thing.

“That’s great, baby. I’m really proud of you.” He shifted to lean against the wall next to him, swallowing a groan of pain. The guards had really done a number on him last week if he was still feeling it today. Word was Mr. J had tried to break Harley out. As a punishment, all of them were pulled in for questioning and for someone as cooperative as Floyd, that meant getting the shit kicked out of them. He almost wished Harley had escaped because at least he would be taking the hit for a good reason but, from what he heard, it was better for Harley to be in here than out there with that clown who treated her like property. 

“Your friend even gave me a high five!” She exclaimed, and Floyd started to smile before he heard what she’d said.

“My friend? What friend?” Nobody was supposed to know about Zoe. His wife may have been an asshole with some pill problems but she didn’t run in the same circles as his employers. There was a rumor out on the street that anyone who looked too closely at his family, had them followed or even asked about them was never seen again. Floyd hadn’t actually had to enforce that yet but enough people came up missing that everyone assumed it was true. Silence on the line and Floyd took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm. “Zoe? Answer me.”

“He said you’d be mad! I wasn’t supposed to tell you.” She sounded like she was going to cry but Floyd couldn’t care about that right now. Someone was after his daughter. 

“Zoe, I promise I’m not going to be mad at you. Who’s been coming to see you?” He heard her sniffle but moved past it. “I’m not mad at you. Now, tell me who you’re talking about.”

There was a beat before she murmured, “Mr. Flag. He comes by sometimes to walk me to school. Says it’s too dark for me to be walking that far in the morning.” When her father didn’t say anything, she sighed, clearly frustrated. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. You’re mad.”

“How long has this been happening, Zo?” Days, weeks? Before they’d formed the Squad. How could he be so stupid? He kept up with the Bat’s actions but he just so happened to find him and Zoe in that alley that night? Was that Waller? Did she set him up? Had she been watching him, watching Zoe that long?

“Daddy.” She whined, and he hated it when she made him out to be the bad guy.

“I’m just worried.”

“Well don’t be. He’s big and he’s strong, like you. He makes me feel safe.” Floyd heard the unspoken “like you used to” and swallowed. She looked up at Flag and saw someone to keep her safe. Whenever Floyd thought of Flag, he pictured the blood on his hands as the man did his damnedest to die in his arms. He saw the way his lashes fluttered down as he forced out “Deadshot, I need your help.” He saw a man that couldn’t even protect himself, let alone a 12-year-old girl who was too smart for her own good. 

Floyd was helpless here. He couldn’t check the cameras he’d placed around Zoe’s apartment building because the guards had taken away his burner phone and restricted his scheduled calls to landlines. He couldn’t make arrangements to have someone check in on her because no one was supposed to know Zoe was his daughter. He was helpless. He had to trust that Flag was above using a child as leverage but this was the man that watched Waller gun down a bunch of people on her side because they knew too much. 

Flag was trapped like the rest of them but he could leave these walls and join the land of the living. If he was doing this for the right reasons—

“Daddy? I have to go. It’s close to my bed time.” She sounded worried and he didn’t want her to sound worried.

“Okay, baby. I’m sorry. Be a good girl, kick everybody’s ass at school and stay out of trouble.” He scratched at his beard and added, “And when you see my friend again, tell him I said ‘hello’ and tell him to keep his head up.”

“Okay. Bye, Daddy! I love you!” She waited for him to say the same before hanging up. Floyd listened to the tone for a moment, kissed the receiver and hung up. 

|SSQ|

The next time Rick saw Zoe she was beaming up at him from the corner where they usually started their walk. The first time he’d noticed her watching him from his truck, she’d cocked her head and eyes hi suspiciously before ignoring him. From the lack of surprise, he figured she’d caught him way before that third time out but hadn’t said anything. She was a brilliant girl and he wonders if he was just shit at surveillance or she knew better. Either way, she didn’t see him as a threat and that was both relieving and worrying to Rick.

She held out her hand even though she was much too old to need help crossing the street. He looped his arm through hers and nodded at the path ahead of them. “Guide the way, Princess.”

She giggled and started forward. When he wasn’t calling her Princess or Little Lady, he spoke to her like she as a tiny adult. In his defense, he hadn’t spent a lot of time around children. He was an only child and then he’d joined the military so he didn’t know how to act around them. Zoe was pretty cool, though. She was sweet and never treated him like he was supposed to behave any differently. He wanted to keep her safe and he’d never had any respect for people that hurt children. 

What about people that used them as leverage? He didn’t approve of what Waller had done but he was complicit and keeping Floyd isolated from his daughter. He was still trying to make up for that in his own way. Didn’t help that Waller was steadily giving him more and more to do on his days without the Squad. 

Zoe scratched at her nose and pointed at the large bag on Rick’s arm. “What’s that, Mr. Flag?”

“That is a Need to Know, Princess.” He shifted the bag higher on his shoulder. He never lied to her, just withheld. That was his thing, wasn’t it? If she were anything like Lawton, she wouldn’t let him get away with that shit. 

“What’s that mean?”

“Means that people that need to know, know and people that don’t, don’t.” He eyed the group of gangbangers on the corner and pulled Zoe tighter to his side. She didn’t’ live in the worse part of Gotham, he could say that much about Lawton. He’d given enough to his ex-wife’s bank account that they could afford to live on the edge of the worst of it. She had nice clothes and never went hungry but her moms was usually passed out in bed or on the couch during the day. This left Zoe taking care of herself mostly but at least she had the funds to do it. Something Rick hadn’t even had growing up. 

Still, even on the edge of the worst the city had to offer, it made Rick uncomfortable thinking about how many times Zoe had walked this route alone. She was tiny, too small to be 12 in his opinion and how many times had someone looked at her silver necklace or her watch and thought about how much those must’ve cost? He knew Floyd had connections but did they extend to protecting Zoe? As far as Rick knew, no one knew she was Floyd’s daughter and he’d managed to keep it that way. Maybe these gangs didn’t screw with kids?

He wished he could move her but Floyd would kill him. And that would be if he could somehow get her mom to agree to it and explain it to Waller. She didn’t really need Zoe anymore to get Floyd to do her bidding. Dangling freedom in front of him was enough to get him to cooperate. Maybe if he could convince her that Zoe would be more use to her if she could guarantee the girl’s safety. Convince her that if she promised Floyd to keep her safe, he’d be doubly interested in staying in line? 

He grimaced and pulled Zoe tighter still. Way to go Rick, use Zoe as leverage to keep her safe. Brilliant plan. 

One of the bigger men on the corner eyed them as they crossed the street. He wondered how it looked having a white guy walk Zoe to school everyday. Maybe they thought he was her bodyguard; he was in a way. The guy started to shift, as if to get up to move so Rick lifted his bag up and let his bare waistband into sight. Normally he’d try to make himself look more imposing but Zoe lived here. At the end of the day, he’d return back to his spot and she’d be fair game without his protection. Best to make them think he wasn’t a threat. The guy shrugged, leaning back again; Rick was already forgotten. 

Zoe pulled away a bit and blinked up at him. “Like my Daddy?” He choked and tried to recall what they’d been talking about.

“Hmm?” A drop of rain touched his neck and slid down the back of his shirt. She was blinking up at him, curious.

“He says nobody can know he’s my Dad because then they might try to hurt me. It’s like a secret and only Mom knows. And well, you know, too. But you won’t tell anyone, right Mr. Flag?” It was the puppy dog eyes. Even if he planned on telling someone about Lawton, that look would’ve made it impossible. 

“Right.” He smiled reassuringly at her and waited for the crosswalk light to change “That’s a Need to Know.”

When the school was in sight, Rick stopped Zoe and stooped down. He opened his bag and pulled out a lunch box. “Your moms make you lunch today?”

“She was sleeping. I tried to make a sandwich but we only had jam.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot and added, “Dad left me money in our secret spot but I was too scared to go to the store by myself.”

Frowning, Rick nodded and wished he could promise her he’d be here in the afternoon. Unfortunately, Waller had been giving him more to do during the days and he didn’t even know where he’d be when three o’clock came around. “I’ll see what I can do about getting you some food, kid. Here… it’s not much, just PB and J but it’ll do.”

There was a beat and he had the air knocked out of him when she threw all of her weight into the tightest hug he’d ever had. A weird feeling bloomed in the pit of his stomach as he wondered how Lawton had given this up.

She beamed up at him. “Is that all you had in your bag, Mr. Flag?” Her eyebrow raised, mouth cinched in the corner like she was trying to figure him out. For a moment she looked so much like Lawton and he almost smiled.

“You got me. Have a good day at school, kid.” He clutched the bag closer to his chest. There was no reason for her to know that he had swiped some surveillance gear from an old army buddy. He needed to know she as safe when he wasn’t here. He owed it to Floyd. Owed it to him to make up for what he’d done and Floyd saving his life several times. 

He watched her backpack bounce as she skipped across the street before turning around and running back. “You forget something?”

“Yeah, umm.” She chewed her lip and pulled at a piece of her hair. “My Daddy said to say ‘hi’ and to keep looking up.” She waved again and turned around to join the flood of kids entering the school. 

Grinning, Rick muttered “Shit.” To tell the truth, he didn’t know how he’d managed to go this long without Lawton finding out. He’d asked Zoe not to tell him and that was wrong but it was only because he knew Lawton would be pissed. All he’d have to do was bring it up the next time he saw Waller, by yelling of course and she’d know what he’d done. Then she’d find some way to exploit it the same way she’d done with June. He was fucked. 

Either Lawton would kill him or Waller would own his soul again.

Shaking his head, he started back towards his truck when he remembered the last part of Lawton’s message. “Keep looking… up. Fuck.” He waited a moment and scanned the buildings near Zoe’s. Sure enough there was a camera lens looking right at him from the neighboring high rises. 

Shit.

|SSQ|

The next time Rick saw Floyd they were getting their new assignments. Harley had a fresh chip in her neck and pout on her face. After her failed escape attempt, everyone save Katana, had their privileges were limited. She lost her espresso machine, Deadshot’s calls to Zoe were limited to landlines, Killer Croc had his T.V. time restricted and Captain Boomerang didn’t have shit to begin with. Waller had just finished giving them instructions and she was the only one that didn’t seem to acknowledge Diablo’s absences in any way. The rest of them glanced at the empty space where he would have stood; felt him missing when there weren’t enough people for each task. It was hard but they all knew why he’d died so, they kept going. Partly because it was all they could do and partly because Diablo was right, they were a family now. A fucked up, messed up little family but this was all they had.

“What? You all have your orders. What are you doing standing around staring at me?” She closed her briefcase and started to leave the room. “Do your damn jobs.”

They made it to the chopper, Flag eyeing Floyd to see if he was lagging behind to confront Waller. When he left alongside Harley, he avoided sighing in relief. Waller would get suspicious if he so much as breathed in a different pattern. The last thing he needed was for her to pay more attention to him. 

The helicopter ride was quiet except for Harley’s misguided attempts to talk to Katana again. At most, she’d get a one worded answer in return and that was when Katana wasn’t sharpening her blade like she’d prefer to lop off Harley’s head. Deadshot was checking his inventory and not paying them any attention except to spare a smile here or there at Harley’s antics. He treated her a bit like a little sister and it reminded Flag of how he was with Zoe. He wasn’t teaching Harley math but he was looking out for her in his own way. 

Still, he hadn’t spared Rick a single glance since they’d entered the briefing room at it made him uneasy. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and it was worse than when he’d been waiting for Floyd to leave him. At least then, he was prepared for how the rejection would feel. Now, he wasn’t sure what he should be preparing for. 

They split up into pairs to case the building and it figures that Floyd ends up alone with Flag. Harley goes up with Killer Croc, Katana begrudgingly with Captain Boomerang and that leaves Rick entering a hallway with Deadshot trailing behind him. From the knowing grin on Harley’s red lips, she’d planned this. Whether Deadshot was in on it or not, Flag couldn’t tell. Either way, they end up in the abandoned stairwell together, peeling wallpaper catching his eye. It goes incredibly silent, his heartbeat speeding up to a deadly pace. 

When the double doors close behind them, Flag’s not ready for the solid weight to crash into him from behind, pushing face roughly into the wall. 

For a moment, it’s just the sounds of their breath, the others too far away to hear. Rick’s panting, gun in his belt pressed hard enough into his lower back that he’s sure it’ll leave an indentation. Deadshot’s not wearing his mask, so Rick should find comfort in the warm breath on his neck meaning he’s probably not going to die. Instead, he’s worried about the effect feeling Deadshot’s hips pressed into his ass is having on his cock. Maybe his Commander was right. Maybe he did have a death wish.

“Hey, this is a bit more hands on than I’m used to.” Flag tried to slow his breathing, tried to shift and turn to face Floyd but the rough hand on the back of his neck stopped him. It’d piss him off how strong Floyd was if it wasn’t turning Flag on right now. God, he was fucked in the head. He’s a killer, he reminded himself. He could kill Rick right now and instead of being scared, he was picturing those rough hands holding him down while Floyd –

“Shut up, Rick.” For one brief, terrifying moment, Rick thought he’d spoken out loud, then his head spun as Floyd pulled him around and slammed his back into the wall. “What’s this I hear about you hanging around my daughter, Flag?”

“Okay, look, it’s not what you—“ He choked, air cutting off as Floyd shoved his forearm into Rick’s throat.

“Huh? You gonna lie to me? She tells me everything. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? What’s that bitch have you doing with my daughter, Rick?” His face was closer than it’d been since that ill advised hug weeks ago and the anger there almost startled Rick into telling him everything. 

“I’s n’t l’ke th’t. H’n’st.” He tried, struggling to breath. He wasn’t as scared as he should have been. He’d had guns pressed to his temple, to his face, to his gut and once, God help him, to his dick so he near what it felt to be scared for his life. This was an entirely new form of fear. He wasn’t scared Floyd would end him; the thought never even crossed his mind. He was scared that Floyd would end this, throw it back in his face and never trust him again. And he needed Floyd to trust him though he couldn’t explain why. “Pl’se.”

The anger burned in Floyd’s eyes and in an instant, Rick watched it dim before he was coughing, able to take in air again. “What’s it like then?”

He turned away from Rick and took a step back, still eying him distrustfully. Rick dug in his pack for water and took a few deep drags, feeling Floyd’s gaze. “She calls you Mr. Flag, so you didn’t lie about who you are.” Floyd realized with a start that he wanted Flag to have a good reason. Wanted to believe he was really one of the “Good Guys” and wouldn’t use a child as leverage. 

“No, I didn’t lie and I’m not using her. Even if Waller asked me to.” He closed the water bottle and leaned back against the wall. He scratched as his left brow, lowering his head. “Look, Lawton, you’ve done some shit.”

“No, shit.” 

He risked a glance and winced at the anger on Floyd’s face. He shook his head, his throat drying out. “You’ve done some shit and you got locked up for it. I can’t change that. I can’t get you out of there and you can’t watch out for Zoe out there.” 

He saw the realization dawn on Floyd’s face. “But you can.” He crossed his arms, letting Rick drawn himself up to his full height again. 

“Sometimes. When I can get away. Waller doesn’t know. At least, I don’t think she does. I covered my tracks.” He’d left obvious trails to strip clubs, bars, hotels, and hell, even his mom’s place down south. 

“I have cameras to watch her.” It was weak and he knew it. He hadn’t been able to check them in months. He was relying on the phone calls now to know how she was doing without him. 

“They’re just cameras. Cameras you can’t even check with your privileges restricted. Look, I’m not trying to make you feel like shit. Just, if someone came after her,” Floyd stepped forward menacingly, “I’m not saying they would. Just, if someone did, I’d be there to protect her. It couldn’t hurt to have someone watching out for her in person.” 

“So, you fly back and forth? Is that it?” He was just picking at Rick now, hoping to start a fight. It was strange seeing Floyd backed into a corner. It didn’t feel good and Flag slumps down, makes himself smaller. 

“Most of the time I’m in Gotham. I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re Waller’s last resort.” Since the Bat only worked nights, they wanted boots on the ground during the days just in case something kicked off. It might have seemed like overkill but the mob activity had only gotten worse since everything with Enchantress. A lot of the city was destroyed and small time businesses made deals with some of the wrong people. It was a mess out there and Rick almost preferred working with the squad than having to deal with that mess. 

“So, out of the goodness of your heart, you look in on my kid?” He stepped forward, towering over Rick in this position. “You do that for everyone in here?”

“You’re the only one that’s got someone, Floyd. Everybody else is alone!” He wasn’t sure why he was shouting. Maybe it hit too close to home or maybe it was because he was right. Nobody else had a little girl with a mega watt smile that wrote letters to them everyday. That was dealt a shit hand in the parental department but never took it out on anyone else. She deserved better. She deserved someone looking out for her. She deserved someone looking out for her for the right reasons. He lowered his head, fists clenched. 

“You didn’t answer me.”

“I owe you a debt. You saved my life and I’m just paying it back.” He swallowed thickly, forcing the words out at the wrong speed. It wouldn’t have worked on Waller and it wasn’t working now. His whole life, only three people had ever been able to see through his bullshit. Waller, then June and now Floyd who was still staring at him. 

“Harley saved your life. You wanna tell me you’re dropping in on the clown and making sure he’s getting to school on time?” He pressed Rick into the wall again, this time his lower half pressing into Rick’s hips. He forgot himself for a moment and looked up into Floyd’s eyes, mouth drawing down. Floyd leaned in and growled, “You’re not, are you? Why just my kid, Flag? What’s that bitch want with Zoe?”

Flag could feel his body reacting to Floyd’s weight, his heat and he ground out, “For the last time, it’s got nothing to do with her. Let it go.” He wasn’t going to stop. He wasn’t going to abandon that kid the same way he’d been abandoned when he was little. Not unless he could get her into a better neighborhood. A better school. She’d never leave her mom and the weird part was, Flag understood that. He’d grown up in a similar situation but he was thankful Zoe’s worst days were cleaning up after her mother and not dodging fists. 

“What? Your girl’s gone and you need a new pet project? I don’t want your charity, Flag.” He screamed and Flag flinched because he was right. It wasn’t his job to save Zoe. She wasn’t his and he could say he was helping her because she needed help, because he owed it to Floyd but he wasn’t doing anything to help Harley. Wasn’t doing anything to make up for losing Diablo. He wasn’t doing this because of a debt. He knew exactly why he was doing this and he was ashamed of it. 

“Why am I different?” He pressed in closer, breath hot on Flag’s ear. “Huh? Why am I different, Flag?” Rick felt his skin flush, close enough to feel Floyd’s heart beating in time with his. Anyone walking by would get the wrong idea, or the right one since Rick wasn’t pushing the weight off of him. He swallowed, watching the pulse in Floyd’s neck and felt his cock harden. Strong hands, tense forearms bracketed him on both sides and kept him locked in against the wall. “Answer me.”

Rick stared resolutely at the wall to the left of them, eyelids lowered. “You saved my life.” He repeated, throat clicking. He was shaking and he knew Floyd must’ve felt how hard he was but he wasn’t saying anything. If anything, he was pressing in closer to him. 

“That’s not it.” He leaned in, breathe hotter still on the side of Rick’s throat and he wanted. He wanted so badly to let go, to ask, to let his head fall back and let Floyd sink his teeth into his neck. He bet he could lift him up, let Rick’s legs cross behind his back and fuck him up against the wall. He didn’t care that it was shameful, that he’d look like a pussy, or that this would make not one, but two assignments where he’d let his feelings get the best of him. He wanted to let himself have this, to be weak and let Deadshot take control. Soft lips touched the shell of his ear as he asked, quieter than he had any right to be, “What is it about me?”

He touched Rick, stilling when he flinched before he trailed a gloved hand up his forearm. “Hey, I’m talking to you.” He slowly grasped Rick’s chin and turned him until they were face to face. “Hey.” He licked his lips, eyes narrowing when Rick’s followed the motion. They were the same height and Rick had never noticed that before. Deadshot always seemed bigger than him. More muscular, larger, he took up more space but maybe that was just because he was proud of who he was, or that he refused to hide. Even now, he was pressed so far into Rick’s space that they were breathing in line with each other and he looked comfortable. Like he’d been here since the beginning. 

Judging by the knowing look in his eye, the answers were all over Rick’s face. He leaned back, air filling the space between and Rick braced himself. He’d prepared for the yelling but he didn’t think about the possibility that Floyd would react the way one of his commanding officers had. When he’d found out about Rick’s “eccentricities” Rick had let him get one punch in because there was a difference between starting a fight and ending one, before knocking him into a near coma. Waller had found him shortly after and never let on that she knew what he was. Maybe she didn’t know or maybe she thought she could exploit it. After all, an asset with no problem sleeping with men and women meant twice the targets she could manipulate. He hadn’t cared because she respected his talent and he’d just wanted to hit things for a while. 

He’s lost in thought and trying to figure out if he’d be able to get Floyd off of him if he needed to when Floyd’s mouth punched into his. Floyd kissed like he was fighting, all power, his mouth unwavering. He threw his entire body into it, his hands gripping Flag’s hips hard, pulling him closer still. He was hard against the side of Rick’s leg and he felt his stomach turn over. Floyd wanted this, too. He wanted him. He wasn’t alone in this fucked up… whatever this was. Letting out a moan, he wrapped his arms around Floyd’s shoulders, mouth opening against Floyd’s. 

They kissed for a moment, his hands coming up to hold Floyd’s face tight to his and he felt a broad hand press down on his lower stomach. “Mmmm,” he pulled back and followed Floyd’s hands as they reached for his belt. “What are you doing? We don’t have time. We’re supposed to be back in a few.”

His breath cut off with a choked groan as Floyd’s hand cupped him through his pants. “Fuck.”

“Be quiet, Rick.” He pulled the utility belt off, unzipped his pants and smiled when Rick’s hands grabbed his. Pulling his wrists up, he pressed them into his wall when he noticed how bare Rick’s wrist was. After the incident in the bar, Waller had taken the app away from him for good. 

He may get to go home to an apartment after these gigs. He may get fresh air and the freedom to eat whatever he wants for every meal but Flag was as trapped as the rest of them. What was to stop Floyd from killing him right here and now. Sure, there was the threat of Waller blowing his head off in retaliation but with four assets dead, she couldn’t afford to off Deadshot, too. What about Flag? Would he put up much of a fight? Even if he reached for his pistol in his waist or the knife in his boot, Floyd could probably subdue him before that. He wasn’t weak but he wasn’t strong enough to last around people like Floyd. He didn’t know what he was dealing with. 

He studied Flag, the flush on his neck, his long lashes, and his wide eyes. He was too soft. He wouldn’t last a day in Belle Reve. Sure, he was a soldier and could hold his own in most fights. Hell, he could shoot well enough that he’d earned Floyd’s respect but there wasn’t that hardness to him that said he was capable of anything. He was too easy to read, too open. Too… soft. He clenched his hands at the thought of Rick in that hellhole. Floyd slid his hand under the white t-shirt Rick kept underneath his uniform and brushed his abs, letting himself smile at Rick’s twitch. He liked the softness, the vulnerability. He was stronger than Rick. He had power over him, too. 

He leaned, back, “You’re just as trapped as the rest of us.” Rick’s eyes slowly blinked open, it took a moment for him to focus his bright eyes on him. He studied the flushed area where his beard had brushed against Rick’s skin. He was marked now. He was tied to Floyd and anyone could see how close he’d let him get. Maybe this was Waller’s plan.

“That’s what she wants. She used you, used June. And now she’s using you to get to me.” He stepped back, feeling the cold where Rick’s body was. “If you fuck up, what’ll she take next? Would she take Zoe to get to you?” He asked, heart beating faster. He watched Rick go from turned on to pissed to terrified in the blink of an eye. 

“I won’t let that happen.” He croaked, stepping forward and freezing when Floyd stepped back further.

“She’s crazy, man. She killed people she’d worked with for months, good people, because they knew too much. She could get to Zoe.” He turned his head but Rick took his face in his hands. 

“I won’t let that happen.” There was a cold look on his face but Floyd shook his head, shaking Rick’s grip. 

“You’re an errand boy.” He started to turn way and Rick felt his temper flare up.

Leaning in close, he ripped the earwig out of Deadshot’s ear and took out his own. He pressed his mouth to Floyd’s ear. “You really think Enchantress trusted Waller? She bugged the meeting with the DOJ. She knew Waller’s plan was based on discretion. If anyone found out about her little pet project, if anyone got it to the right people, she’d be behind bars with the rest of us. Enchantress knew something about leverage, too.”

Eyes wide, Floyd held his shoulders back, nodding when Rick pressed a finger to his lips. “Waller would have scanned for bugs.”

“Witch. Last thing June left me before she went A.W.O.L. I was going to use it to save my own ass but—“ the rest of his sentence was swallowed up in Floyd’s mouth. “Christ.” He gripped Floyd’s face and let him press their bodies together again. Biting out, he tasted a bit of copper when they separated. Floyd was unlike anyone else he’d ever been with. Where June was all soft touches and barely there brushes of skin, Floyd was in your face with it. He made sure you knew he was there and it made Rick’s blood pump faster. 

“You’d use that to protect Zoe?” he asked in between kisses. “Because what? You care about me?” He pulled back and looked Rick in the eye. 

What the hell? He figured they’d already kissed, what was one more thing? He slowed down their kiss, meeting Floyd’s quick bites with soft slides of his tongue. Yeah, they were fucked up but it didn’t mean they couldn’t be nice to each other. “Yeah, I care about you, you piece of shit.” He smoothed his hands up Floyd’s back, hearing the soft groan in his ear. Shit, they’d pulled their earpieces out but he hadn’t turned their comms down. “So what? I care what happens to you. You gonna make fun of me for it?”

Floyd pulled back suddenly, leaving Rick a bit dazed. He was smiling that grin that made Rick want to be in on the joke with him. “No, I’m gonna make fun of you because you kiss like a girl.”

Snorting, Rick shoved at his shoulders and didn’t even get mad when he barely budged an inch. “Shut up, asshole. You’ve been locked up too long.” He rubbed at his mouth, shoving down a grin when Floyd’s hungry eyes followed the motion. “You kiss like you punch.”

Floyd smiled again and Rick didn’t like the look of this smile. Arms wrapped gently around his waist and tugged him closer. “You don’t like that? I’m sorry, baby.” His voice was smooth like silk and Rick felt it go straight to his cock. Fuck, maybe he was a girl. Floyd’s mouth was soft and sweet this time, mouth gently coaxing Rick’s open. At Rick’s sigh, he gently pressed his tongue against Rick’s and slowly Rick gave over control. He felt Floyd’s arms envelope him, pressed into the wall like he never planned on moving. He felt safe, protected, and warm. It wasn’t real and it wasn’t them.

Grunting, he scratched his short nails down the back of Deadshot’s armor and felt his groan vibrate through his chest. He pressed his teeth to Floyd’s neck and kissed the marks he left behind. He was rewarded with Floyd pressing his erection into his hip and they found a rhythm soon enough. Soft pants and barely stifled moans as the friction was just enough to ride the edge of frustration. They were playing a desperate game, here. Rick wasn’t fucking around; the others would start to wonder where they were any minute. Instead of cutting this short, Rick turned his head and sucked Floyd’s tongue into his mouth. They didn’t have time but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this desperate to come. To make someone else come. 

“Fuck, we don’t have time.” He muttered it to himself as he reached into Floyd’s pants, cursed, lowered the zipper and pulled his cock out. He swallowed the groan with his mouth and nearly bit down on his tongue when Floyd gave him the same treatment. They paused for a moment, no doubt in what they were about to do. Some part of him knew this was crazy but he overruled it, licking his palm and taking them both in hand. Floyd bit off a curse and dropped his head to Rick’s shoulder. One strong hand came up behind Rick’s neck, rubbing at his skin and encouraging him. He panted into Floyd’s neck as he jerked them off hard and fast, Floyd’s cock heavy and hot against his own. He worked them until there was enough precome between them that every slide was met with an extra thrust, as he got closer. It was too good for a hand job, too slick and slippery and he just needed it to last. He’d never felt this far gone before.

Floyd was groaning and muttering in his ear, “So wet. Wet like a girl.” He cursed, hips fucking hard into Rick’s until they were panting, their breath suddenly too loud in the quiet stairwell. “Don’t stop, no time. Don’t stop.”

He wanted that mouth back on his own but he knew Floyd would make fun of him for it. He bit at his lip, tried to push the urge down and jerked them even faster, stomach clenching as he got closer. Floyd’s teeth came down on his neck and Rick pulled him up with his other hand. “Fuck it, come here.” Their mouths clashed together, the kiss rough before it was sweet as he sucked Floyd’s bottom lip into his mouth. He worked the rough jerk of Floyd’s hips into their rhythm and they were just fucking against each other now, no words between them. Floyd’s broad hands behind his back clench, leaving marks Rick would find later and fuck, that turned him on. Floyd's hands clenched again and his cock jerked hard against Rick's, spilling over Rick’s hand, his shirt and his forearm. Rick didn’t know if it was the sight or Floyd murmuring over and over how good he was but he bit off a broken whimper and came hard, teeth buried in Deadshot’s shoulder. 

Shaking, he came back to Floyd’s fingers running through his hair. Feeling the shaking subside, his hand slid to the back of Rick’s neck. “You even come like a girl.” Rick was too tired to muster a glare and watched as Floyd lifted his hand to his mouth and licked at the streak of come on his palm. Rick dropped his head back on his shoulder as his cock gave a pathetic twitch. He heard a muffled curse and shook his head.

“Fuck you, man.” His heart wasn’t in it and he felt the hand on the back of his neck pull him closer. If he wasn’t careful, he could get used to this. They stood there for a minute before Floyd spoke again, voice stern.

“We’re busy.” Reluctantly, Rick pulled back to see Harley grinning maniacally at them.

“Damn it.” He tucked himself in, and Floyd as an afterthought. “Jesus, did you need something?”

“Nope.” She leaned into the doorjamb and crossed her arms. Her left brow raised, “We were worried about you guys. Guess we shouldn’t have been. You’re bigger than I imagined.” 

Rick wanted to sink through the floor. “I did not need this today.” He glared up at the ceiling, hearing Floyd laugh against his chest before he was moving away.

Floyd guided Harley out of the door and into the hallway. “Aww, come on. Let me watch. You used to be fun, Deadsie!”

Sighing to himself, Rick started to dress. He wiped his hand off best he could on the inside of his shirt. The gross, sticky feeling was better than welcoming Boomerang’s commentary on any stains on his clothing. He felt exhausted despite not having done anything. He’d been choked, yelled at, kissed and exposed all in less than an hour. Still, he somehow felt better now that it was all out there. He reached for his utility belt and started to fasten it when strong hands grabbed his.

“Did I say you could do that?” Would his voice ever stop having that effect on Rick? He shuddered and fought the urge to touch Floyd again.

“Did I ask?” He continued fastening his belt. “Motormouth’s probably telling everyone what went on here and adding some embellishments. I don’t need everyone knowing that I take it up the ass.”

The hands on his moved to his hips again. Sighing, he finally looked up and met Floyd’s eyes. He looked smug but beyond that, he was happy. The son of a bitch actually looked happy. “She’s not like that. She won’t tell anyone.”

Rolling his eyes, Rick started to button his pants but Floyd ducked his head and met his eyes again. “She won’t. Plus, I haven’t even touched your ass… yet.” A matching smile fought its way onto Rick’s face so he bit the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s get out there before she makes it sound dirtier than it is.” Even though it was plenty dirty and he smelled like sex. He had better find someway to wash up before they saw Waller again. Hell, she’d probably take one look at the beard burn on his neck and call him out. He pushed to move past Floyd when those hands gripped his hips again.

“This manhandling thing has got to stop.”

“Why? Because you like it?” What would it take to wipe that smirk off of his mouth? Rick kissed the corner of it, smiling when it grew instead. When he pulled back, Floyd cocked his head and watched him for a moment. “I don’t do love, man.”

Rick pulled away and hitched his pack on his shoulder. “That’s bullshit and you know it. And I’m not asking for anything. I didn’t even want to have this conversation but here we are.” He watched Floyd silently until he looked away first, for once. “You didn’t want to let it go.”

“I thought you were fucking with me. Using my kid to keep me in line.” He picked at his gloves. “You don’t understand, man. Zoe’s been my whole world for years now and I don’t screw around when it comes to her protection.”

“I get it.”

“No, you don’t. You got into this because of a girl you’d known for months. If that bitch touches one hair on her head –“ He stopped when Rick’s hand touched his hip. He stared at Rick’s face, the determined twist of his mouth, his eyes not wavering.

“I won’t let that happen. Look at me.” After a moment, Floyd let him go. He made it two steps before Floyd grabbed him again. Holding back a laugh, Rick sighed. “What now?”

A gloved hand came up and turned his chin. “I don’t need you to look out for my kid.” He kissed the corner of Rick’s mouth, smiling as he turned and their mouths lined up. “I’m glad that you did. She likes you.”

“She likes everyone.” He accepted another kiss, closing his eyes.

Floyd hummed, almost thoughtful. “You still kiss like a girl.” He laughed when Rick turned, laughing as he elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Oh fuck you, man.”  


This was going nowhere good and, God help him, Rick didn’t care.


End file.
